I Will Follow You into the Dark
by TheCobaltSkye
Summary: In the 74th Annual Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen makes a hasty decision to join the career pack that will only help to even her odds of winning the brutal games. Then there is Peeta who desperately wants to save the girl he loves believing her to be in danger, and a certain Career that can't seem to allow that to happen only because she wants the Girl on Fire all to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I still have a few stories still left unfinished, but when the idea suddenly came to me last night I knew in an instant I had to write this. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Her stylist taps his fingers underneath his chin. She stands as straight as she can and raises her head holding it up high as he instructed. Cinna nodded Katniss a final farewell as the glass encased around her and the platform beneath her feet slowly began to rise.

The platform steadily rises until she is in complete darkness. "And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you." Katniss smiles and allows the words that Cinna had spoken to her not a min ago to soak giving her the hope she needed.

For about fifteen seconds Katniss found herself in darkness until she feels the metal plate beneath her feet push her out of the inclosed cylinder glass case, and into the open air.

The bright sunlight dazzles her vision and she is only conscious of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" said Claudius Templesmith, his voice booms all around Katniss.

Sixty seconds was he only given amount of time for each tribute to stand on their metal plates before the gong releases them. If anyone were to step off before the minute is up land mines were sure to blow off a leg, or two.

Katniss uses the sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail, the mouth of which is at least twenty feet high, spilling over with things that will give a tribute life in the arena.

Food, containers of water, weapons, medicine, garments, fire starters were some of the things likely to be inside the bag strewn all around and inside the Cornucopia. The value of the supplies decreases the further they are from the horn.

Katniss fought with herself wondering if she had the guts to actually go in the horn and fight against the other twenty-three tributes for the supplies she knew she needed, but it would go against what she was instructed not to do.

Her mentor Haymitch, had instructed her to find a source of water and forget about trying to fight her way through the Cornucopia. Day 1 in the games always resulted in a bloodbath with most if not half of the desperate tributes being hacked and killed by the Careers.

Katniss notes that her and the other tributes are on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard packed dirt. Behind the tributes across from her, she can see nothing indicating either a steep downward slope or even a cliff. To her right lies a lake. To her left and back, sparse piney woods. Katniss knew that was where Haymitch would want her to go. Immediately.

She can still hear his gruff voice in her head. "Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water."

But Katniss found it very tempting to just run in the Cornucopia and retrieve what she knew would be beneficial for her survival waiting there before her.

Katniss honestly had her mind made up with finding the source of water as her top priority, until her eyes landed on the bow and arrows.

Her eyes never leave the silver sheath of arrows and the bow that was resting on a mound of blanket rolls. The bow was already strung up waiting to be engaged. _Waiting for me to grab them and run like hell, _she thinks.

The girl noticed Peeta from at least five tributes down her right, he's quite a fair distance from her, still she can tell he's looking at her. The bright sun was still in her eyes and she couldn't tell if the boy was shaking his head at her or not, but the gong rings out while she thought over it.

She lost them. She had lost those precious seconds to retrieve the bow and arrows, thinking about stupid Peeta. Katniss takes off for the Cornucopia with every other tribute coming in from all sides of her.

The only thing she could afford to get in her haste was a sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread. Katniss who was still angry at Peeta for distracting her knew she couldn't leave empty handed. She sees a bright orange backpack that could hold anything inside.

The boy from District 9 reaches out at the same time for the pack that Katniss had her eyes laid on. For a short time she grapples with the boy for the pack until he coughs, splattering her face in his blood. Katniss stands back quickly repulsed from the warm, sticky spray coating her skin.

The boy slips down to the ground exposing the gray knife sticking out of his back. Already other tributes have reached the Cornucopia and were spreading out to attack.

Katniss looks up into the dangerously smiling face of the girl from District 2 who was running towards her, one hand clutching a half dozen knives, The only thing Katniss knew about her was from the brief observation she did from the training center. She had seen the girl throw knives once before, and she never misses. _And I'm going to be her next target if I don't run. _

Picking up the orange pack Katniss makes a dash for the woods, for safety amongst the trees. She didn't have to look back to know the girl with the knives was right on her heels who could kill her in only a matter of seconds.

With one strap from the pack on her shoulders, the whistling sound of the blade moves towards Katniss fast, and reflexively she hikes the pack up to protect her head. The blade lodges in the pack not a second later. Both straps are now on her and she makes for the trees.

Katniss knew the girl wouldn't pursue her any further and that she will be drawn back to the Cornucopia before all the good stuff was gone. _Thanks for the knife._

At the edge of the woods Katniss turns to survey the field. About a dozen or are hacking away at one another at the horn. Several lie dead already on the ground, but she couldn't see Peeta's body amongst the fallen ones.

For the tributes who have taken flight were disappearing into the trees or into the void opposite Katniss, but the girl took of running again so that the woods have completely hidden her from the other tributes.

Katniss maintains a steady jog for a while wanting to be as much distance as she could from her competitors. She had lost her bread in her struggle with the boy from District 9 but managed to stuff the plastic in her jacket sleeve and folds it neatly as she walks and tucks it into her pocket.

Freeing the knife from the front side of her orange pack Katniss notices that its a fine one at that, with a long sharp blade, serrated near the the handle, which will come in handy for sawing through things, so she puts it in her pocket.

"It's not nice to take what isn't yours." Katniss whirls around seeing the girl from District 2 behind her. _Damn, why didn't I hear her earlier?_

"What isn't mines? I think it should belong to me since it was thrown to try and take my life in the first place." Katniss backs up to put more distance between her and the other girl who was slowly getting closer.

The District 2 girl still had her hands full of knives and Katniss notice that was all she had with her. _So she must have taken after me the second I had my back turned from the field and she didn't even try to go back for the other supplies like I thought she would._

"You look surprise to see me. What, thought I was gonna let you get away just because you dodged my knife and ran with your tail between your legs into the woods?" The girl smirked at Katniss. "Are you planning another escape right now?"

Katniss cursed under breath of course she was thinking of away to get out of this situation. _I need to think fast before her pack comes looking for her, and then I know I wouldn't stand a chance._

Even if she tried to run the girl would already have a knife in her before she could turn around and she was pretty quick on her feet. Katniss watched the girl tighten up her unique bubble pony-tail as she tried to decide which part of her body she wanted to carve up first.

"Hey where's your lover boy at?" The girl looked around as if expecting Peeta to jump from behind a tree any minute now. "Whatever we'll find and kill him eventually, but ladies first of course."

With her left hand holding the rest of the knives the girl left one to in her right, the one she was going to end Katniss's life with. Katniss in a surge of fear tries to make a pointless escape, but of course the girl has her on the ground after she had only take one step.

"Oh no, are you scared?" The girl buries Katniss's face in the soft earth as if trying to suffocate her in the soil. "You should be, it is me who will end your pathetic life after all, and I promise you want have a fast death either."

Katniss tries to get up but the girl despite being smaller than her had more muscle packed on and use them to keep her pinned face down on the ground. The girl roughly grabs a handful of Katniss's braid tugging her head back so they were cheek to cheek.

"I think I will start with your face it looks too good to be worn on you." The girl licks a trail with her tongue up Katniss's cheek. "You taste so good too, damn I could lick and bite your cheeks all day if you had that long anyways." Katniss yelps out in pain when the girl takes a sharp bite on her cheek.

"You crazy bitch if you're going to kill me then do it, and spare me your lunatic speeches." snarled Katniss.

The cold edge of the knife makes its way across her neck and Katniss knows her end will come unless she can think of a way out of this. Even if right now the odds don't seem likely in her favor she was still determined as anyone to live.

"Hey wait stop!" The District 2 girl stops her motions with the knife long enough to hear what the girl laying under her has to say. "You have a final word or something? Go ahead speak loudly so your grieving family will hear you."

"You know my training score I got an eleven." The girl throws her head back laughing at Katniss.

"Yeah I know alright, I bet you sucked one of those Gamemaker's dick to get it huh?" "I guess if I were poor who knows I may have done the same thing." Katniss could almost feel the other girl leering down at her. "Was is Seneca Crane, the man seems to pay special attention to the lady tributes so I've heard?"

Katniss glares up at the girl with nothing but hatred. "I didn't suck anybody's dick to get anything. Why should I when I know I"m better than you anyways?" The girl puts more pressure on the knife that was still being held against Katniss's throat.

"If you're so much more better than me then why I am the one who is on top and you on bottom?" Maybe it was the fact that her back was becoming numb from having the heavy girl sitting on it, but Katniss was sure she felt the other girl grinding into her.

"You're better than me when I'm the one with your life in my hands?"

"Wait please I just don't want to die and I could be a valuable resource for you and your Career pack." pleaded Katniss.

The girl pulls her knife from Katniss's throat in shock. "Are you saying you want to join our pack?"

Katniss strains to look back at the girl, and instantly found herself lost in a sea of green that was staring back at her. "Y-yeah I do, I didn't get that eleven for nothing now did I?"

Katniss watches as the girl tries very hard to think over her offer of an a alliance. "Okay, but I don't call the shots, Cato does, and it will be up to him if you can join or not." Katniss looked shocked at the girl sitting on top of her who readily accepted her offer as if she really wanted to. The girl gives Katniss a final caress with her tongue on her cheek before letting her up.

"You better hope the odds will be in you favor fire-girl, because the second he says no I want waste any time carving my name into that lovely face of yours." The girl pushes Katniss with her knife back into the direction of the place she tried to put as much distance as she could from, back to the Cornucopia where the other Careers are surely to be waiting.

Katniss uses the back of her hand to wipe away the saliva left by the girl wondering what in the hell she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The loud continuous booming of eleven cannon shots broke through the arena. The bloodbath was finally over and now the Capitol was free to signal each fallen tribute with their respected cannon shots. Katniss who was being led by the girl from District 2 at knife point felt sorry for those who had already lost their lives so early on. _Better them than me though. _

However Katniss couldn't count herself lucky as of yet, after all she was being led by a crazy Career girl on their way back to the Cornucopia where the rest of the Careers were at. _I hope I"m making the right decision by doing this and maybe Cato will realize how valuable I am alive then dead._

A sharp poke in her back broke Katniss out of her thoughts. "Ow! Do you mind lowering your knife?" Katniss rubbed the spot where the girl's knife had jabbed her. "You can relax, I'm not going to run off anywhere." The girl gave a smirk back at her. "I know you aren't, but you're walking too damn slow, and it's fun sticking you with my favorite pointy thing anyways."

"I'm happy to know that my pain amuses you then." said Katniss. Katniss was rewarded with another jabbed to her back. "Oh you have no idea how much any kind of pain amuses me." snarled the girl. "Just keep walking we're almost there now."

The girls walked onwards the lush forest for a little while in complete silence, but Katniss was growing weary with each step she took that rendered her closer and closer to the Cornucopia. "Can we stop and rest for a second?" The girl had already stopped walking and dropped her heavy body onto a spot of patchy grass.

"What the hell are you doing get your tired ass up we're almost there dammit!" The District 2 girl charged at Katniss with her knife raised at her. Katniss looked up at her under hooded eyes. "I'm tired." she said simply.

"Fine you get a five minute break and that's it. And how can you be tired we haven't even walked that much?" Katniss leaned her head against the trunk of the tree behind her and closed her eyes. "I'm just...exhausted from...everything." Everything being from the shock of volunteering for her little sister, to being thrown into the arena where she has to witness other kids her age killing each other, and all she wanted was to be home with her family again.

Katniss heard the District 2 girl sit down in front of her. Opening her eyes Katniss was met with the green ones of the other girl's. "What's your name?" asked Katniss. "It's Clove, why?" Katniss shrugged. "I just thought I had the right to know the name of the girl who likes poking me in the back with her knife."

"Do you like my name?" asked Clove. Katniss furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "It's okay I guess." "But do you like it?" "Yeah I guess, sure why not I like it. Katniss didn't really know where the Clove was trying to go with this conversation, but she knew it would be beneficial to stay on the girl's good side.

"Good because I bet in about five seconds I could have you screaming my name until your voice goes hoarse." whispered Clove never taking her eyes from Katniss's.

"You what?" Katniss thought maybe she had misheard the girl and hoped she actually did.

"You heard me fire-girl I could have you screaming my name in pure ecstasy and then we could see how much you like like it." Clove was staring back at her with glazed over eyes and enlarged pupils. "I can help make you forget where you are and bring you into a world filled with bliss and...me."

_Oh my god she is crazy and she wants to rape me! I can't do this anymore! _When Clove made a lunge for Katniss she was already up and leaping over her running away. "Dammit get back here!" Clove took off after Katniss with her knives in hand.

Katniss didn't know where nor cared which direction she was running to all she wanted to do was escape the maniac chasing after her. _Screw joining the Careers I rather Cato run me in with his sword than her with her...fingers! _

Looking back Katniss could see Clove picking up speed and was quickly catching up with her. _Damn she's fast! _Leaping over a large rock the strap of hood of her jacket managed to get caught on a low tree branch. _Shit! _Katniss tried pulling it but it only got tangled even more. She quickly decided to abandoned her jacket when the all too familiar sound of a knife zoomed pass her. If by accident or on purpose Clove's knife somehow managed to cut her jacket loose from the tree branch and Katniss was back to her running.

"I want miss next time fire-girl!" yelled Clove. The girl picked up the knife that had cut Katniss's jacket free already aiming it to throw again, but she saw she didn't have to. Clove could tell Katniss was getting tired and was also already beginning to slow down. With a new burst of energy and speed Clove ran then took a leap at Katniss tackling her to the moist ground.

The girls rolled over on the ground before coming to a stop with Clove on top pinning down Katniss. "I got you, so what's my prize huh?" Katniss tried to catch her breath and closed her eyes wishing she was back home in her mother's arms of all places other than here with a lunatic. Clove smiled down at her. "I know how about as my prize you give me a kiss." Clove brought her hand up to softly caress Katniss's cheek and let her thumb rub along her plump lips.

"I don't know why, but you make me want to have all of you." whispered Clove. Katniss closed her eyes again trying to block out the girl on top of her. _What the hell am I doing? I'm not about to go down without a fight! _Katniss punched, kicked, and screamed at Clove hoping either she would give up and let her go or someone would come to her rescue. Though after about five minutes Katniss realized neither one of those things were happening.

"Are you done now?" Once again Clove brought one of her cold knives underneath Katniss throat rubbing it there softly. "All you have to do is keep quiet and at least pretend like you'll enjoy it."

"Just kill me okay that's all I want you to do now please." pleaded Katniss. Clove threw her head backing laughing. "Oh so now you want to die huh? Well I don't think I want to give you the release of dying just yet. I think a more sexual release is what you really need."

Clove pushed her knee in between Katniss's legs and brought her body closer against her's. Katniss couldn't feel her body anymore as if it went numb to help her against the oncoming pain about to be inflicted by the other girl. Clove's hand traveled up the other girl's leg until they reached her belt where Clove wasted no time in unbuckling them.

"Hey fire-girl let's give the Capitol a show that they will never forget okay?" Katniss turned her head away from Clove's face as tears fell from her eyes. Clove made to move her hand inside the girl's cargo pants when she heard a crunch behind her and tall shadow loomed over her.

"How could you think to start the show without me Clove?" asked Cato. The muscular boy stared down at the two girls on the ground with Marvel and Glimmer appearing behind him. "You promised me that I would always get front row seats to any of your events."

Clove looked up snickering at Cato. "With or without you the show must go on right?" Cato sent a dark glare at Katniss before smiling back at Clove. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's to an earlier update than planned. =) I decided to go on ahead upload this chapter since it was already written.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Damn Clove, were you really going to rape her on live television?" asked Glimmer. Clove gave snort at the girl. "Don't be stupid I would never do something like that ever, at least not where millions of people are watching me, but if the location was different then yeah I would." Clove smiled back at Katniss who was sitting by the Cornucopia shooting daggers at her.

"And can you believe that little stunt earned me a sponsorship prize." Katniss watched Clove hold up a small package that was still attached to it's parachute. "We definitely need to keep you around longer fire-girl." Katniss scowled at the girl giving her the bird. "Oh we will sooner or later." said Clove smiling.

"I wonder what pervert sent you that prize? I bet they're hoping you'll finish where you left off." joked Marvel. The smiling boy was sitting beside Glimmer polishing his spears clearing have enjoyed watching the scene with Katniss and Clove. "Funny the only pervert I see is sitting right next to me." remarked Glimmer.

Marvel held up his hands in defeat giving his partner a innocent look. "What I'm just being a guy nothing wrong with wanting to see a little girl on girl action." Glimmer rolled her eyes at the boy's lame excuses. "What ever just keep it in your pants perv."

"Hey Cato, wouldn't you like to see a little girl on girl action?" asked Marvel. Cato who was sitting on a large pack holding his sword in his lap narrowed his eyes at his teammate. "Or not I guess." Marvel went back to polishing his spears avoiding further eye contact with Cato.

Katniss watched the large District 1 boy get up and begin walking around the campsite back and forth like a caged animal. "You know what I really want to see huh?" Cato didn't wait for anyone to answer him. "I want to see one of us Careers win this damn game nothing more!." yelled Cato. "For me winning is all that matters, but I will admit that thing back there was pretty hot."

Marvel got up laughing and gave Cato a high five. "You're turning them into animals you know that?" asked Glimmer. Clove just shrugged her shoulders sitting by Katniss near the Cornucopia.

Katniss scooted further away from the girl not wanting to be so close to her. "Hey don't worry I'm going to rape you, besides it was all just a joke." "You're sick." snarled Katniss. "I know I am so maybe later you could cure me a little bit later on?" _I can think of a few certain ways of curing you all of them ending in either pain or death. _"Just don't touch me again ever."

"Hey Clove you done harassing twelve yet?" asked Cato. The boy made his way over to where the girls sat and stood next to them leaning against the Cornucopia. "So the all powerful girl-on fire wants to join our little pack huh?" Katniss met Cato's gaze unblinking trying not to show how much he intimidated her.

"Well it's not like she has a choice right? Either join our pack or die, it's as simple as that." stated Glimmer.

"True but I never planned on giving her the choice of joining us, she did herself." said Cato.

"I kind of like the way she thinks making a pathway for herself when there never was one to begin with, kind of like an alternative route." complimented Marvel.

Katniss watched Cato walk over to her kneeling on his heels looking her straight into the eyes. "So you really want to join us? Even if we force you to do things you may not want to like taking someone's life, because I don't think you even have what it takes to getting your hands dirty." Katniss thought about it for a moment before answering the boy so closely in front of her that she could smell the sharp mint that came from his breath. "Kill or be kill right? That's the only way I see it and I will do whatever it takes to win, it's like you said winning is all that matters." remarked Katniss.

Cato smiled at the girl then looked back at his teammates to catch their reactions they all seemed for the moment satisfied by her answer. "Damn well my vote goes to you for joining Team Careers. What about the rest of you?" The other Careers all nodded their heads approvingly for Katniss to join them.

"Well then welcome to Team Careers!" shouted Cato. The boy offered his hand to help Katniss up on her feet. Katniss caught Clove placing a knife back into a pouch on her black vest. _I guess she wasn't playing when she said she would kill me if Cato said no, but he didn't and I'm still alive for now. _

"Hey you girls get Katniss here situated, Marvel and I are going hunting." ordered Cato. "Where are you guys going exactly?" asked Clove. Cato stuck his sword on the side of his belt and grabbed a dagger tossing it into his hands testing the weight. "We're going to find that little runt from District 3, Marvel came up with a sick plan that will help us."

Cato noticed Katniss was listening to them from the sidelines and so he leaned in Clove's ear so only she could hear, but whether it was intentionally or not Cato spoke loud enough where she could hear him anyways. "I don't trust her so don't share anything relating to our tactics and strategies with her. And if I were you I wouldn't get so attached to her I still want her dead." Clove nodded her head agreeing to everything the boy said to her. "Good then we're heading out and we may not be back till tomorrow so keep your eyes open." _I knew he still wanted me dead so how long can this last then before he wants to finish me off before the end?_

Katniss watched the two boys disappear into the dark forest until they were out of sight. A small poke on her shoulder brought her attention back to the two girls standing near her. "So are you good with any weapons?" asked Glimmer. "We have plenty laying around here take your pick."

It was true the endless amounts of weapons and supplies were crazy and Katniss wondered how even four Careers could hope to protect them all. _I wonder if it has something to do with the boy from District 3 that they are out looking for. _Dsitrict 3 specializes in technology and Katniss failed to understand how the boy could be any help to the Careers.

Katniss ran over the weapons picking through them hoping to find the one weapon she desperately needed above all others. Glimmer noticing the mess Katniss was making came over to offer her assistance. "Um so is there anything particular you were looking for?" Katniss turned to the girl to answer her but her seemed to instantly loose her voice when she saw slung over blonde's right shoulder was the silver bow and arrows. Her self-proclaimed bow and arrows.

"No not really I was just looking them all over." lied Katniss still eyeing the bow and arrows. Somehow lying about being skilled with a particular weapon seemed far safer then telling them she was skilled with one. "There must be something you are good with I mean you was given that high score for a reason right?" asked Glimmer who was starting to get irritated by Katniss.

"Calm down she doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to." said Clove. "She was probably good with other things I bet." Katniss felt sick when she saw Clove looking behind Glimmer, to give her a quick wink.

"Like what?" asked Glimmer. "Hmm, like seduction." answered Clove.

"What the hell did you sleep your way to the top? And I thought I was desperate." laughed Glimmer.

Katniss's face turned red with anger and a little of embarassment. "For the last fucking time I did not sleep with anyone to get my score!."

"So then what did you show the Gamemakers to make them give you that eleven?" asked Clove.

"None of your damn business that's what!" snapped Katniss.

Katniss ran over to sit by the lake under a shaded tree that was further to right side of where the Cornucopia was to be alone. She sent one last glare at Clove before turning to face the water completely ignoring her.

"Damn she really doesn't like your ass and it doesn't look like your gonna get any of her ass if you keep pissing her off." stated Glimmer. Clove smirked looking at Katniss in the distance. "All I need to do is just crawl back on my feet apologizing and have her forgiving me in no time at all."

"Why do you want her again?" asked Glimmer. "That's just it I can have and want anyone I desire, but there's just something different when I feel more than want towards another person, and when I first looked into her gray eyes I knew..." "You knew what?" "That she was different and I like that feisty fire of hers it turns me on." answered Clove.

"Uh, I didn't need to hear that shit just keep it to yourselves and in your pants around me. I swear you're just as bad as Marvel's perverted ass." said Glimmer.

"I'm both flattered and insulted by you bitch, now go take a nap or something." sneered Clove.

"I think I will, I don't want the Capitol or my family thinking I'm apart of you're little lesbian club or something." said Glimmer walking off into the Cornucopia. "Don't worry the membership has only been extended for humans only, and so animals are not allowed!" shouted Clove.

Katniss was leaned back on her arms with her eyes closed enjoying the soft cool breeze blow over her. Despite the heat from the arena she found herself feeling serene under the shade of the tree with her bare feet wading in the lake water.

She immediately stiffened when she felt someone sit next her. Opening her eyes Katniss was met with the smiling Face of Clove. "Hey wait don't leave because of me." Clove grabbed Katniss's hand to keep her from leaving.

"I told you to stay away from me." said Katniss yanking her hand away. "Yeah that would be kind of hard since we're on the same team now." stated Clove.

"Yeah for now we are." "I heard what Cato said about me when he was speaking to you."

Clove just shrugged her shoulders. "What were you expecting making new friends, a change of heart or something, him losing that desire of his to kill you?" Clove kicked off her boots letting her feet join Katniss's in the lake.

"No of course I wasn't." admitted Katniss.

"Yeah he still wants you dead but he just only sees you as a threat and I mean even Marvel,Glimmer, and I will at some point break off and become enemies this is just temporary for all of us." explained Clove.

"So what did my rape prize earn you huh?" asked Katniss. Clove smiled pulling the small package out of her jacket for Katniss to see. "Thanks to you I got some potent poison to coat my knives in."

"I'm glad I could help you get newer ways to kill me or others." Clove softly tugged on Katniss's braid playing with it. "Yeah see it hasn't been a day yet and already you're proving how much worth you are alive than dead."

The two girls sat in silence enjoying what little peace was around them at that moment. _This is too weird here I am enjoying something with her as if we are bonding. _Katniss looked at Clove seeing that the girl had her eyes closed and had apparently laid down on the grass. Katniss leaned over the laying girl staring at her face intently she could make out many tiny freckles laid all over the girl's face.

Clove opened her eyes looking up into the gray ones staring back down at her. "Are you trying to kiss me?" "No I-" But before Katniss could finish her sentence Clove had grabbed the back of her neck roughly pulling her down smashing their lips together. Katniss opened her mouth in shock and Clove used it to her advantage thrusting her wanting tongue into Katniss's warm mouth feeling for the others.

Katniss pulled herself from Clove's embrace and quickly stood up fuming with anger. "I had to do that at least once okay sorry and I want to apologize for trying to playfully rape you while I am at it." Katniss fell hard on Clove's stomach and the girl let out a deep huff as the wind got knocked out of her.

"Damn fire-girl all that ass on me at once is kind of much you know." Katniss scowled down at Clove pinning her arms to the ground. "Never in my whole damn life have I ever been violated and disrespected as I have in this one day with you!"

"And how does that make you feel?" asked Clove. Katniss tighten her grip on the girls arms. "You know damn well how that makes me feel, like...I am powerless to stop you." Clove quirked an eyebrow up at the girl. "Do you even really want to stop me?" _What the hell is she even talking about of course I want to and sure as hell don't want to be taken advantage of. _

"Why is your face turning red Katniss are you blushing thinking of me?" "You wish I was and I"m thinking of ways to finish you off." Clove flashed Katniss a wide grin. "I can think of one way that you can finish me off." "Uh, you disgust me!" Katniss got up from Clove brushing her hands on her cargo pants as if the girl had some sort of disease that she didn't want to catch.

"Hey do you accept my apology from early?" Katniss stopped putting her boots on to give Clove a dirty look. "After what you just did I don't think so." Clove crawled on her knees in front of Katniss. "So what will it take for you to completely forgive?" Katniss had one boot tied up before her eyes widen. "I know you could get wet for me." Clove's breath hitched. "I-I could do that for you." Katniss stood up pulling Clove along with her. "Are you sure because I don't think you're ready for all the wetness I want you to be in." Clove pulled Katniss by the waist closer to her. "Fuck that I am ready make me wet already!"

Katniss smiled at Clove. "Okay just don't forget you asked for it." Clove closed her eyes waiting for Katniss to make a move but was met with the cold hard splash of water all around her. Katniss had pushed the girl into the cold lake and was laughing up a storm. Clove resurfaced yelling and throwing out every curse and obscenity she could at Katniss. "And that's as much wetness as I ever would want from you." called Katniss over her shoulder. She was already running off back to the Cornucopia leaving the other girl in the water.

Glimmer had finally woken up and frowned when she saw Clove dripping wet as she finally made it back to the Cornucopia. "You could have at least taken your clothes off before jumping in the lake like that idiot." "Fuck off and it's not like I had a choice in the matter." snapped Clove.

Katniss and Glimmer watched the anger girl walk off inside the Cornucopia to change her clothes. The silver bow and arrows laid next to Glimmer's feet and Katniss couldn't keep her eyes off them. "So Glimmer tell me are you pretty descent with the bow?" Glimmer stopped attending to her nails to answer Katniss. "Not really but they suit me better than the other weapons that are to heavy and messy." "Why?" asked Glimmer narrowing her eyes. "No reason just curious about you is all."

"Yeah well one thing you should know about me is that I'm not gay like Clove over there or you so keep your hands to yourself." Katniss sat shocked from Glimmer's words on the pack that she rested on. _I'm not gay either damn I wonder what my mom, Prim, and even Gale thinks after watching me on screen being sexually molested by Clove. _She let out a groaned not wanting to think about what they could be thinking anymore.

The night had quickly fallen over the arena bringing with it nothing but coldness. The girls laid huddle in the Cornucopia in their sleeping bags trying to stay warm. "Glimmer you keep first watch." ordered Clove. "Why the hell do I have to get first watch and who the hell died and made you boss?" Katniss stepped in between the two girls. "It's okay I will keep first watch." "Thanks Kat." said Glimmer already jumping her bag to sleep. Katniss felt eyes on her and knew it was Clove glaring at her. "Something wrong?" asked Katniss. But she was met only with silence as Clove ignored her facing the other way in her sleeping bag. _Good maybe now she's learned her lesson that I'm not so easily messed with. _

Keeping watch was boring and all Katniss did was eat the food supplies from the packs laying around her and taking a few swigs of water here and there to keep her awake. _I wonder where Peeta is and if he is still alive? _As if sent to calm her mind the Capitol's anthem began to play echoing throughout the arena and afterwards the sky lit up with holograms of all the tributes that were killed to day. _Peeta wasn't on there nor was that little girl from District 11 and I can't believe she made it through the Bloodbath. _

Katniss's thoughts went back to the Bloodbath earlier that day and she looked around the now clean field remember seeing it painted red in the all the dead tribute's blood. _So much blood and death the two things I don't cope well with not like my mom or little sister. _Katniss couldn't help but realize that her little sister would be a better choice than her in the games sometimes what with the two main themes being nothing but blood and death.

Sleep was starting to get to the girl and her head kept drooping from side to side. Her eyes were almost closed when she heard her name being whispered across the field. Katniss was up fully wide and awake looking for whoever called her name or whatever you never know what the Gamemakers will try to throw your way here.

Katniss looked around quickly for a weapon, but Glimmer was asleep curled up with the bow safely wrapped in her arms like a teddy bear. _Damn! _"Katniss." whispered the voice. Katniss stepped closer to the Cornucopia about to wake the other two girls up when a large hand covered her mouth and another grabbing her around the arms. Fighting was futile as she was trapped in strong arms that constricted her movements then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

The dark blur of the world slowly came back into focus as Katniss awoke from unconsciousness. Sitting up Katniss looked around her and realized that she was no longer near the Cornucopia and was somewhere deep in the forest. Katniss started to stand up her legs were shaky and she had to lean on a tree near by for support.

A sharp snap of a broken twig caught her attention and she turned around too fast. "Wow take it easy your safe now." Once again strong muscular arms engulfed her, but she was too out of it to fight back effectively. "I'm not going to hurt you Katniss, just turn around."

Katniss slowly turned around only to be face to face with Peeta. "Peeta!" The boy before her slightly grinned. "The one and only."

The world began to spin around Katniss forcing her to sit down on the ground. She held her head in her hands closing her eyes to put everything back into focus. Peeta rushed to her side and softly rubbed her temples to soothe her. "Sorry I guess I knocked you out harder then I thought I just didn't want you to wake up those girls." Katniss opened her eyes to glare up at him. "What the hell are you doing? I didn't need to be rescued, Peeta!" She tried to strike at the boy but her quickly blocked it.

Standing up Peeta looked down at katniss in disbelief. "You didn't need to be rescued? Katniss you were with the careers that's crazy, they'll kill you." shouted Peeta.

"I know what I'm doing Peeta, I can take care of myself." said Katniss, simply. "And I'm going back so don't try and stop me." Katniss stood up and pushed Peeta out of her way and headed into the direction back towards the Cornucopia.

"I'm really not understanding you right now." Katniss stopped to look at Peeta who truly looked confused. "You would rather be with the Careers then with me?" In the darkness Katniss could still make out the hurtful expression on the boy's face. For a second she considered staying with him, but that thought only lasted a second and Katniss quickly pushed it out of her mind. "Just stay away from me Peeta and you want get hurt." said Katniss.

Peeta stood off to the side looking hurt and defeated, but he moved out of Katniss's way. When she passed by him she heard the boy's soft whisper. "It's not me that I'm worried about getting hurt." Peeta soflty reached out to stroke Katniss's cheek. "I'm not going to abandoned you though, so just know you're not alone."

"Why are you doing this, Peeta? Why do you care so much?" asked Katniss. She didn't miss how quickly the boy let his focus drop to the ground or how his face begin to heat up. "I just...care about you is all." said Peeta.

"I'll be fine Peeta." assured Katniss.

Peeta nodded his head at her "Of course you will."

Before Katniss could leave Peeta stopped her one last time. "Wait I need to ask you something, it's about that girl from District 2." Katniss tensed up hoping the boy hadn't seen anything that had happened between her and Clove.

"Does she like you or something? Because I've seen the way she acts around you and-."

"It's not like that!" Katniss had quickly cut the boy off before he could finish what she knew he was going to say. "She just has a little girl crush on me is all."

Peeta frowned at Katniss. "A little girl crush huh? I would hardly call that little, and the way she looks at you as if you were a piece of meat." "I keep thinking that if Cato doesn't put a sword in you first then that girl may just seriously do something far worse to you."

Katniss looked off into the distance not doubting Peeta's words for a minute. "You may just be right, but like I said I can handle myself."

"And like I said I'm not going to abandon you alright, whether you like it or not I want stand by and let any of them hurt you...especially that girl."

"Do what you want Peeta, I'm leaving now." said Katniss. The boy and all his worry had really annoyed her tonight.

Peeta watched as Katniss took off with a jog through the forest and he waited until there was enough distance between her and him. Then he started to follow her back to the Cornucopia he would keep to his word and make sure no harm comes to the Katniss, the girl who has always had heart.


End file.
